The Hidden Message
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: In every episode there's a hidden message that there is something more going on between Barney & Robin but the episodes leave out some important information on their relationship. What is the hidden meaning? and deleted scenes that are missing from each episode?
1. The Pilot

**This is a filling in the blank kind of fic where you get to go back to the beginning of the Barney and Robin story and how they both liked each other from the very beginning when they first met. You can see from the second episode on that there was something there between them and it only got more real as the years went on that there is a connection between them that nobody but them understand. In this story, I will be filling in different scenes that were not in the episode and I am starting from the Pilot.**

_Sometimes there can be this instant attraction and even if you don't see it you know that it's there and it's always been there from the moment you meet someone. In this case, Barney and Robin had that instant connection/attraction towards each other but neither of them knew it early on but from the very beginning they knew that there is something building there under the surface. When there's a friendship that turns into something more something that will make your life complete there's a feeling that you get even if you don't know that person._

_In the Pilot, we don't know it but you can see just from one touch that there is something going on and that's exactly what has happened between Barney and Robin since they met._

The Pilot

***Instant Attraction***

A scene that takes place before Ted meets Barney at MacLaren's Barney first caught the eye of a very attractive brunette across the room. She is tall, has brown hair and blue eye and she's eying him. He looks at her a winks, he starts to cross the room to go talk to this really beautiful tall brunette when his friend walks in the bar.

"Hey, Barney sorry I'm late I was helping Marshall out with his proposal for Lily." His friend has great timing he thought with an eye roll.

"Oh, hi Ted. That's fine I was just about to..." And then Ted interrupted his thoughts by talking about their other friends engagement.

"I can't believe Marshall's proposing to Lily tonight and I am here with you single and alone." Ted tells him and all Barney could do is search around the room trying to find the stunning brunette not paying attention to Ted's rambling on about how his life is going no where.

"Uh-Ha" Barney said shaking his head and turning back to look at Ted.

"Barney, are you okay you seem distracted?" Ted said with a worried look.

"Um, yeah I'm fine." Barney replied with a half smile and half reassuring look.

"Okay, then." Ted said walking over to the bar and continuing complaining about his life and how he's lonely and wants to settle down just like their friends are about to do.

As Ted continued on annoying Barney with his "my life sucks" stories Barney finally found the girl he's been looking for, for the last 5 minutes standing talking to her friends on the other side of the bar. Barney was about to go over to her when Ted turned around and saw the same girl he was looking at and was about to approach but Ted ruined that for him telling him that the girl over the could be the one. So, Barney didn't say anything and instead let Ted go on about wanting to go over and talk to the girl he's been wanting to talk to for half an hour. Now, Ted really doesn't have much game, Barney meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to Ted but Ted doesn't see it that way. So, Ted kept going on about not going over there to talk to the brunette and finally after God knows how long Barney finally took matters into his own hands.

Barney walks over to the brunette who is now at the bar and taps her on her shoulder and says. "Have you met Ted?" And walks away without another word. But, as he walked away, he suddenly had this odd feeling inside him when he touched the brunette's shoulder. It's a feeling he's never felt before with anyone but with this girl? He doesn't know why but he felt this instant reaction to him touching a complete stranger and not wanting to bang her and leave. She's something, something special and he hopes that Ted doesn't mess it up so that maybe he can get to know this girl. After all, the feeling that this girl could be someone completely different from all the other girls he's been with before.

_The hidden message in this Pilot episode was the instant connection that Barney felt towards Robin and later you'll see why their relationship is so unique and special and unlike any other TV romance._

**This will be the only clue that is revealed in this story. Like the Pilot episode where we learn that Robin is not the future mother of Ted's kids and in this story that's all you'll get for the hidden message of the B/R relationship. What can you come up with in the next chapters is your guess but this is fun to think about because I've noticed that there have been scenes that aren't on screen but you know that it could be there.**

**Thanks for reading please reply I love to read your comments.**


	2. The Purple Giraffe

_This chapter is set right after Barney and Ted returns from Phillidelphia. Barney talks about his trip and licking the Liberty Bell._

**The Sweet Taste Of Liberty**

***My fun adventure to Phillie***


	3. The Sweet Taste Of Liberty

_This chapter is set right after Barney and Ted returns from Phillidelphia. Barney talks about his trip and licking the Liberty Bell._

**The Sweet Taste Of Liberty**

***My fun adventure to Philly***

"So, I asked the cab driver if he ever licked the Liberty Bell and he said he hasn't. So, when we got to the Liberty Bell the cabbie came and joined in on licking the Bell with us. At first Ted wasn't happy about licking it but he caved after 2 minutes because the cabbie and I were having fun licking it." Barney was so excited about his trip to Philly and licking the Liberty Bell. The gang all listened to

his story and were impressed by his story and by the end they all wanted to go to lick the Liberty Bell. So, after a while and some talking the gang started to leave, leaving just Barney and Robin talking about his trip. She was in awe of his story and saw this whole other side of Barney that she never saw before. Okay, they only knew each other for 3 weeks but still it was fun to see this side of Barney and Robin was loving listening to his story.

"I can't believe you actually licked the Liberty Bell. What did it taste like?" Robin asked taking a sip of

her drink.

"Like pennies, if you licked a penny you'll know how the Liberty Bell tastes like." Barney smiled remembering how good it was to lick the Liberty Bell.

"I've never licked a penny before." Robin said wondering how a penny would tastes. The next thing she knew was, she took out a penny from her coat pocket and licked it. It wasn't a dare or anything it was just curiosity and boy it really did taste weird so she thought the Liberty Bell tastes the same as the penny did.

"Wow" Barney said laughing at what Robin just did. He couldn't believe how she did it but she licked the penny and she looked quite sexy doing so. "I'm impressed, I didn't think you would actually want to lick a penny." Barney said with a little shake to his head and a smile with a head tilt.

"I don't know, I was just really curious to know what a penny tastes like. Now I know how the Liberty tastes and it's kind of a gross weird taste." Barney nodded agreeing with her cause she is right about the fact that both the penny and the Liberty Bell tastes the same and neither liked the taste of it much. Both, were just curious and will never lick anything like a penny or a bell ever again but at least they know how it tastes.

A little over an hour and Barney and Robin were still at the booth talking. They talked about how she admires his guts, meaning she admires how he embraces life and she is the same way. She likes to take life by the balls and enjoy it just like Barney did today and she now realizes what they have in common and she likes this fun out-there side that she didn't see in Ted when she met him. There's something about Barney that she really likes and Barney. He likes her just as much because they both are kind of alike and he's finally found someone that he can share with his adventures and having her there to keep the balance of the group is nice. He's finally found someone who can both be serious and have fun at the same time and he really is starting to like Robin. After talking, Robin went home and Barney took a walk for a while before going home himself. It was a fun day for him and he really does enjoy talking with Robin she's a real cool chick and he hopes that he can talk to her for along time.


	4. Return Of The Shirt

_In this chapter you see Barney and Robin's fun side play out. Barney tries to get Robin to do crazy things while doing her news reports and in this chapter the hidden message is pretty much what you think it is. A little fun between Barney & Robin..._

Return Of The Shirt

***Step Into My Web***

"Barney, I am not going to play your game. I'm a news reporter and I take my job seriously." Robin tells him getting a little more angrier with Barney assisting that her job is not serious and that she does the little reports at the end of the real news. If you could call it real news, channel 1 was a joke and the news was the worst any news channel ever had. They talk about things that aren't even interesting so Robin put her foot down and told Barney no. But, he just kept pressuring her more to just do it cause nobody watches that show unless they're drunk or have nothing else better to do.

"Fine, but I have to say that the news you say you report isn't news plus nobody watches that show unless they're drunk." That wasn't the last thing Barney said but the conversation stopped when Marshall & Lily came and joined them in the booth.

"So, what are you two talking about that makes Robin look all serious?" Lily asked looking between her new friend and Barney.

"Nothing, it's..." Robin was about to tell them but decided it was best not to. "It's nothing." She said taking a sip of her scotch.

"Okay" Lily did want to know what was going on cause Robin looked mad about something and she wanted to know why she was mad.

"So, how are you two?" Robin finally said after taking a sip of her drink looking at Lily.

"Oh, we're good it's been quite a busy day it's nice to see my friends. The kids are really annoying and gave me a huge headache today." Lily was pooped her kindergartener's were driving her crazy the last few days and she just needed a good drink and some peace and quiet.

"Oh, right you're a teacher I forgot. Ted mentioned it when we went on our date." Robin had forgotten that Lily is a kindergarten teacher until she mentioned it again.

"Yeah, I love teaching but those kids can be such pains." Lily said with a laugh and Robin laughed with her nodding in agreement.

Now, Robin isn't big on kids in general and she could see why Lily is tired of being around them all day 5 days a week. That's the thing that chased her away from Ted plus he kind of freaked her out with his I

love you. So, of course Robin didn't really want to say anything on Lily being a teacher but she still doesn't like kids.

Another 5 minutes past and out of being bored with this conversation Barney spoke up again for the first time since Marshall and Lily arrived.

"Come on, it's just having some fun while you do the thing you call news reporting." Barney said hoping that Robin would somehow come around to doing this just for fun cause he knows that Robin has that side to her personality too.

"No" She bluntly stated rolling her eyes.

"Ok, so what are you talking about? Come on I want to know." Lily was dying to know what Barney and Robin were talking about so Barney told her.

"I'm trying to get Robin to say things on the air while she's doing the news." Barney said with a slight smile looking at Robin who was just staring at him with a blank look on her face while holder her drink in her hand.

"That's ridiculous Barney, Robin's not going to do that she's a professional." Lily said actually liking this game Barney's playing with Robin but of course she won't say that since she sees that Robin doesn't want to do it.

"That's right, I won't play your little game I am a professional news reporter I take my job seriously." She repeated now for Marshall and Lily just like she did earlier.

"You don't do the news you do the little fluff pieces at the end of the news. That's not news!" Barney was right Robin even though she wants to take her job seriously the news she reports on is stupid and not at all serious so Robin caved and decided to play along with Barney.

After Robin was done working she called up Barney and told him that whatever he wants her to do she'll do but only if it doesn't humiliate her or jeopardize her career in any way.

"Okay, I will play along but if your little game gets me fired or embarrasses me I'm done simple as that." Robin did the first thing Barney wanted her to do the next day and nothing happened. Everyone is right, nobody watches this show and she feels like her career isn't going anywhere remotely good so playing along with Barney is the only way to get her noticed and the only reason behind her going along with him in the first place.

So, Robin kept doing anything Barney told her to do or say and she had fun at first but then came her really important news. She got to report on this carriage guy who has been doing that for decades and for the first time in her career she felt like a true reporter and in that moment she decided to end playing this game because it was stupid and crazy and she wanted to be professional and enjoy talking to people in a serious way. Unfortunately, for Robin she found herself in a pile of horse crap and backtracked her decision to be serious as she reports the news.


	5. Okay Awesome

_In this chapter Barney & Robin share a little dance together at Okay Awesome. The scene takes place while Ted is talking to Robin's friend on the other side of the room while Barney and Robin talk and drink their drinks. Barney asks her if she'd like to dance with him._

**Okay Awesome**

***An Innocent Dance***

"So, I was wondering, would you like to dance with me?" Barney asked hoping she would say yes cause he wants to show her some moves and also is curious to see if she can dance.

"I don't know Barney, we would be too intimate and too close together and we don't really know each other that well for me to trust you or your hands." She uses this voice he's never heard before (her truth voice) but it was more like I can't trust myself around you but of course she wouldn't say that to Barney.

"Oh, come on it's just one dance I promise I won't do anything you don't appreciate." Barney couldn't believe Robin would think he would do something untrusting when it's just one dance.

"Okay, fine. But, don't do anything I don't like." She said this with a straight face and Barney understood, he won't do anything that would make her uncomfortable cause he really does like her and doesn't want to lose her as a friend.

"I won't, I promise." He tells her with a serious look.

Barney takes Robin's hand and pulls her over to the dance floor and they start dancing to the soft music that just started. He slowly pulls her into him putting one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. They stood far apart than they should, for two people dancing together she really is not trusting him and he sends her this look and says. "Robin, we are supposed to be dancing and being far apart is not dancing together it's dancing by yourself." She sees his reason and walks closer to him putting her left hand on his should while he pulls her closer. "See, is this too hard?" He asks her and she nods saying. "No" She gives a slight smile and Barney smiled back. They danced to the music in rhythm and the sway back and forth. Robin suddenly feelings safe in Barney's arms now she puts her right hand on his neck embracing him more and Barney lets her. He slowly lowers his hand to her hip and now they are closer in this dance than before and both start to become more comfortable with each other. The song slowly starts to die down and Barney pulls back and away from Robin's embrace.

"That was... Nice" Robin said giving Barney a smile. Robin really did enjoy that dance, a little too much if she asked herself why she felt so comfortable and safe in Barney's arms. "I enjoyed dancing with you Barney." She was having a good time tonight and that dance was already a highlight of the night. She saw a side of Barney nobody else has ever seen and she kind of likes it.

"Me too, it was a nice dance and I liked dancing with you." He wanted to say loved dancing with you but didn't want to freak her out so decided to go with like instead.

"So, I am going to go to the bathroom I'll see you later." Robin said goodbye to Barney making her way to the bathroom. Barney stood there watching her go to the bathroom and once she was out of sight he went over to the bar for another drink.

In the bathroom, Robin stood in front of the sink looking in the mirror. She is starting to really like Barney and it's scaring her cause she's never felt an attraction to anyone like she does with Barney. She really likes Barney, but with his lifestyle she doesn't want to do anything about it cause it'll lead to heartbreak and she simply can not do that even if there's something there going on between them.

But, she pushed it aside and left the bathroom joining Ted who was sulking over how awful night clubs are. She listened to him for a bit before wanting to get some fresh air. She goes outside to find Marshall walking over to her.

"Hey, Robin where's Ted?" Marshall asked and Robin looked at him.

"Isn't Lily going to kill you when she finds out you left your little party?" Robin didn't know Marshall and Lily that well to judge their relationship but I can see Lily not being happy about him leaving without knowing he left.

"Yeah, I put a lot of things on the line to come here and if Lily has a problem then..." Robin butts in and says "Lily's going to kill you." "I know!" Marshall admits. "Can you get me in?" Marshall asks and Robin gets the bouncers attention. Marshall goes inside and Robin stays outside for a little longer to call the guy who owns the club to let him know that the bouncer isn't letting her inside.

Back inside, Marshall finds Ted and they talk for a bit then head back inside the main room. Barney, had been dancing with this girl for about 15 minutes now and didn't know who she was until she turned around. It was his cousin and now he's embarrassed and wants to leave cause even though the beginning of the night was good as the night went on he started to hate this club and wanted to leave.


	6. The Slutty Pumpkin

_Now, the Slutty Pumpkin had the first hints of what happens in later seasons. You got to see Robin think she's crazy cause she hates doing all the things that couples would do when they're dating or in an _

_long term relationship. This scene takes place up on the roof of the building where she and Ted were talking at the end of the episode._

**The Slutty Pumpkin**

***I'm Just Not That Kind Of Girl***

Robin stood up on the roof after Ted had gone downstairs for the night. She looked out at the night sky thinking about her day and about what Ted said a little while ago. Robin isn't the woman who would do all those sickening couple-y stuff and doesn't think it's any fun. But, maybe that's cause she's never found the right guy to do all that cheesy, sickeningly sweet, couple-y stuff with yet and now she thinks that maybe she's crazy or maybe she doesn't want anyone to love her or the fact that nobody she's been with has ever shared with her. Sharing, this is a big part of the reason why she's had a hard time keeping guys around. She, never liked sharing her things with anyone not even someone she's known for along time like her sister. She's always been selfish in that sense and the one thing that scares guys off is her independence and maybe a little of her selfishness too. But, the thing about her independent, selfish persona is that it's only a mask she puts on in public. A mask, that beyond her layers she actually does want to be _that _couple one day but she has never felt the right guy to do all that cheesy couple-y stuff with yet...

As, Robin stood on the roof looking out into the night it was after midnight and now Halloween is over and she'll go back to being her independent self and everything will be okay again. As she turned to leave to go home for the night she saw Barney coming up the latter to the roof still wearing his penquin custom and looking quite cute if Robin must say.

"Hey" Barney said smiling once he was safe and standing on the roof.

"Hey" Robin answered back with a half smile and from that moment Barney saw something different in Robin. Something he's never seen before on her face, it was a fake smile with a frown and a little bit of sadness in her eyes. Barney could tell she's been crying.

"Are you okay?" Barney asked sounding worried about his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I was just leaving." Robin tried to brush passed him but Barney gently pulled on her arm to turn her to face him and she still had that sad look on her face.

"No, you're not fine. You've been crying, now what's the matter why are you crying?" Barney wasn't going to let her leave before he gets an answer.

"I-I jus-t. I just. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person who doesn't want to have a committed relationship with anyone. Barney, let me ask you something. Am I crazy for not wanting to do all those weird couple things? Am I weird for not wanting that cause I never felt secure enough in an relationship to care about all the things couples do together?" Barney listened to her and before she continued with what she was saying Barney cut her off.

"No, of course not. I don't know you that well but I know you better now than I did a few weeks ago when I first met you. But, you are a great person and you look at life as a big fun party which is how I look at life too. But, Robin you aren't crazy for not feeling that way about a guy to stick with him but one day.' Barney paused a sec then looked straight into her eyes and said. "One day you are going to meet someone who makes you feel crazy enough to want to do all those weird couple-y stuff, you just haven't met that guy yet. But, you will. One day, maybe not too long from now you are going to meet the guy who makes you so crazy and head-over-heels that you will want to do all the things couples do." Robin stood there staring at Barney listening to every word he was saying. He was right, maybe one day she'll meet that guy and be crazy enough to want to make a fool of herself and do all those cheesy couple-y stuff with. She looked at and and smiled. "Thank you Barney, you said what I wanted to hear." She told him placing her left hand over his chest and smiling sweetly at him. "Thank you" She said again this time pushing slightly back before saying. "Hey, do you want to get a drink or something and hang out a little while longer?" Robin needed some company and Barney was so sweet to her and plus she didn't want to actually go home yet.

"Sure" Barney simply said with a smile letting Robin go down the latter first before meeting her at the bottom.

Barney and Robin went to another bar that wasn't MacLaren's it was near her apartment in Brooklyn. Barney didn't want to go all the way to Brooklyn at 1 in the morning but he didn't care cause he was there with Robin. They found a place to sit in the corner of the bar, it was a booth much like the one at MacLaren's but a little smaller but they liked it enough to sit there. On this night, Robin had ordered a Scotch impressing Barney who said "Wow, I didn't know you liked Scotch." And she said "I started drinking Scotch in my college days and it's become my favorite drink over the years." That was a little lie, Robin didn't want to say the real age and reason why she started drinking Scotch cause she didn't think it was the time or place to do that.

Now, Barney and Robin talked and drank for two hours before he walked her back to her apartment. "Didn't you used to have a welcome mat here?" Barney points to the floor where the Scherbatsky welcome mat was and wondered why it was missing.

"Oh, yeah I had... Wait a minute, how do you know about my welcome mat?" Oh, damn Barney was a bit too drunk to function the words he just said and now even though he can't remember what he was saying he can tell that Robin was wondering why he knew about her mat.

"Um.. Um, yeah I got to go see ya around." Barney wanted to get out of there as fast as he could before the conversation became too serious for his drunken brain to take.

Robin stood watching Barney run off around the corner wondering if he's hiding something from her or was just talking randomly to make a conversation. What she didn't know though was that Barney knew about her mat and this was going to get out if he stood there talking to her so he bailed and as he got onto the street he sighed and looked up at Robin's apartment window to see her turning on her lights and walking passed it.

"Thank God, Stinson you went too far." He told himself slapping his own face for being so stupid and drunk to let this slip out. He hoped that she didn't take what he said seriously and hoped that this subject never comes up again.

**Hi, thanks for reading I wanted to inform you that in the second half of season 1 and the whole season 2 there won't be a whole lot of B/R because those episode were focused on Ted and Robin. However, I am going to try and squeeze in a little B/R and try to make it good.**


	7. Matchmaker

_So, this chapter is based on episode 1x07 Matchmaker and this chapter the scene that was deleted was right after Barney and Ted goes to the Matchmaking place and gets turned away for being you know, being Barney. You see Barney and Robin talking about how she doesn't believe in anything until she sees it with her own two eyes. She doesn't believe in the cockamouse or anything that isn't true or anything she doesn't believe is true_.

**Matchmaker**

***Believe***

Robin has never believed in anything, growing up she learned not to trust in anything anyone says cause usually it wasn't true. Believing in things she never sees with her own eyes is something she struggles with everyday. When Marshall starting talking about the Cockmouse, she rolled her eyes and laughed cause she knew it couldn't be possible for a mouse and cockroach to mate. She even thought it was gross, it actually made her a little sick thinking about it. But, there's a reason why she doesn't believe in anything. She doesn't believe because she never had anything or anyone to believe in her. Her whole life people but her down, told her she will never amount to anything and her father was the main person to do that. Believing in things like the locknestmonster and a cockmouse is weird to her. There was one time that someone told her to believe in herself a little more and that life is a rollarcoaster of fun and you should take life by the balls and twist a little just for fun. It made her smile a little and laugh because she didn't believe in what the guy said. Although, she did get what he said. Life is a rollarcoaster, she should know that because being a popstar and going from mall to mall was fun and exciting but at the end of the day. It was just a career, a career that didn't really make her happy so she didn't believe that she could believe in herself and have a little fun.

When, she met Barney. He changed her opinion on having fun, he was always great fun to be around and always made her laugh since they met a few months ago. But, that was the fun part. The believe part, well that still hasn't happened yet and she still won't believe in anything until she sees it with her own two eyes.

"Hey. So, I just came back from that matchmaker place. They had to nerve to kick me out and I didn't even get to know who my soulmate is." Barney sat down a cross from Robin at their booth and started to talk about what happened at the matchmaking place. But, Robin didn't say anything or looked at him cause she knew why he got kicked out of the place by not even needing to look at him.

"They kicked you you?" "I'm not surprised, they saw through your crap of only wanting to find someone to sleep with and never call again." Robin was annoyed, it wasn't Barney's fault but she wanted to take her angry out on someone and since he's here now, she thought why not since Barney was asking for it anyway.

"What's going on with you Robin? Barney had seen Robin look really sad all day and he wondered why she was mad and sad. "You've been really mad all day, what's up with you today?" Robin looked up from her glass in front of her sighed and started talking.

"I don't know, it's just that all my life I never believed in anything. All this talk about the cockmouse is making me remember somethings about myself. I never believe in anything, growing up nobody let me believe in anything not even myself. So, when this thing with he cockmouse came up it got me thinking again about having a belief in something." Barney listened, he understands what Robin is saying because all his life he's always believed in whatever other people told him and he always thought it was true. But, when he met Robin and starting getting to know her better he realized that you can't always believe in things even if you think there true. And, now this conversation is making him think about his childhood for the first time in along time. He's now realizing that his whole childhood has been lies, his mother lied to him, his friends lied to him everyone around him lied to him and that's why now it's starting to all make sense. Robin's none belief in things is getting him to look at life a little differently and he didn't really like what he was seeing.

"I understand, my whole life I believed in what people told me and in my adult life I still believe in what people say to me. So, I get why you would say you don't believe in anything. It's easy to go to that place you are comfortable with and sometimes believing or in this case not believe can screw with you head and make you think things are not true when sometimes they are. I always believed in things, I took what people said to me and used it to stop thinking and just believe because that's what I know. It's good for my health to not go to that bad/sad place so I don't and in the end I'm happier for not thinking the worst is about to happen." It's true, what Barney said just now is true. Robin's the same way, when people tell her things she goes to that usual place of hers of denial because it's all she knows.

"You're right Barney, I didn't think clearly until you talked to me and it really helped." Robin said giving a half but grateful smile which Barney accepted and gave back to her with his own smile.

"Anytime" He told her getting up from the booth to go over to the bar to get a new drink for himself.

Barney was right, she just needs to start believing in things even if she doesn't think it's true. It's better to stay in denial than to go to that place where she tends to get the most hurt. So, that's what she's going to do. She's going to start believing but not in the way Barney believes in things, but in her own Robin way where she will let herself not believe but really she does believe.


End file.
